It Takes 7 to Make a Heart
by Kimkizna
Summary: Hilary's heart is shattered and tries to kill herself. An angel intervenes and seperates her heart into seven beings and it is up to them to get her former friends to go see her, before she is gone forever. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**It Takes Seven to Make a Heart**

Me; Hey I'm really sorry about this you guys! I keep making new stories instead of finishing them. It's just I just felt compelled to write this. I really hope you guys like it, cuz this idea sorta came to mind when I was really depressed one day. All Reviews welcome! And remember to review at the end. I also take flames. ENJOY!!!!

"..." : speaking

_italics:_ thinking

Summary:

* * *

((**Prologue: The Darkness Spreads))**

(Hilary's POV)**  
**

_The rain won't stop...like my tears._

All around me is commotion and rain. But my eyes are set on the sight before me: an accident and my best friend laying clinging to life on the pavement in her own blood.

_Why do I have to suffer?_

"I-I'm s-sorry..." My best friend's voice manages to get through my shock.

_Please...don't say it..._

"Hilary...I can't live now," her voice barely above a whisper. "My time is up now."

_I beg of you, please don't leave me in this dark world..._

"Hilary, you have to live now," her voice reaching out to me. My hand is holding hers firmly. I'm afraid that if I let go, I'll let her die.

_I can't live now._

"You'll still have everyone else," she said, water running down her face. I can't tell if it's the rain or her tears.

"Kizna...no please! You'll Be Okay! Don't Worry!" I cry. This feeling...it's just like before.

"Hilary...," Kizna said softly. "I'll be in your heart. Don't worry." Her eyes were closing forever. Her hand can't help but go limp in my hand now.

"Kizna...Kizna? KIZNA!!!!!!!!!!" I scream into rain.

_The sun isn't here anymore. Nothing will keep the darkness away now._

_I can feel my heart start to shatter. _

* * *

_What happened?_

_Oh yeah...I'm drowning in darkness..._

_It was my fault for her death._

"How Could You...?"

"How can you keep living when she's dead?'

"We Won't Forgive You For Her Death You Know."

"I'm sorry, but you lost a dear friend to us."

_My heart, that was once slowly mended, has now cracked._

_I should have died. _

_Not her._

_Does God want me to suffer?_

_And watch everyone I care for die?_

He's crying for her. He's holding her art to his heart.

I've never seen him cry before.

"Hilary...why? Why did you kill my love? Were you jealous? Please, I don't wish to see you again. When you smile, I suffer knowing you are alive and she isn't anymore..."

_The crack in my heart is growing deeper. _

_That's okay. _

_Go ahead and push me away._

_I'll accept the darkness._

_As long as I know it will make all of you happy._

_You hate me too right?_

"You are nothing to me now. Get away from my sight."

You walk away from my broken soul.

_My heart is shattered and broken to dust now. There is nothing left._

_I've lost my happiness and my light called hope.  
_

_I hope that makes all of you happy._

_I only see one light. The light of the knife I use to destroy my being._

* * *

"Nurse! Bring Me Stabilizers!" 

_I can only hear my heartbeat: slow, faint, weak, hopeless._

"Doctor! She's Losing Consciousness Rapidly!"

_Why are you helping me?_

"Shit! Her blood won't stop flowing..."

_Can't you see I want to die? Escape this dark world?_

"Vitals Are Dropping!"

_I can't live anymore Kizna. I've lost my happiness and everything. It hurts my heart so much. Do you forgive me?_

"She's Flatlining!"

"We Can't Lose Her!"

_I'm glad I did something right this time._

_I'm glad I'm dead now._

"She's gone."

**(( End of Prologue))**

* * *

Me: Seems pretty depressing huh? Well don't worry, it'll get better later. I hope you guys understood what was going on. Like in the first part, it was when Kizna (my character) pratically died right in front of Hilary, and she feels like her world's in darkness now. Second part is her thoughts. Third part is her thoughts as she's "dying". I hope you guys review. And I'll work on the next chappie as soon as I can. I have AP and State testing next week, so it'll be a bit hectic for me. 

REVIEW PLZ!

**Au Revoir Mes Amis!**


	2. An Angel Descends and the Devil Rises

**It Takes 7 to Make a Heart**

Me: Hey You Guys. I'm finally done with my testing. Now I just have to get ready for SAT II and my finals in June. I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, it may have been much, but I'm proud of it! This chappie is about discovering the meaning of the title. I hope you guys like it and remember to read and review. Later!

**(( Chapter 1: An Angel Descends and the Devil Rises))**

Doctor Giles, a young man with slightly long brown hair and semi-framed glasses, was looking over his patient's papers. He let out a sad sigh. Last night, he and his nurse were trying to save his patient. But sadly she slipped into a coma from her trauma. Her only thread of life were the machines that she was hooked up to. The diagnosis: his patient tried to kill herself.

"So Ms. Hilary Tatibana...what caused your certain attempt of suicide," he said, knowing that she wouldn't respond. He checked the heart rate, brain activity monitor, blood pressure and etched it down onto her papers. He was checking the wounds inflicted on her body. There were bandages and gauze wrapped around her arms, but the bleeding stopped only a few hours ago.

"Good, the wounds are starting to heal," he noted, writing it down. He was reading her records and background to discover that she had a rough childhood of abuse, then she was left alone when her parents died in a car accident. Then recently, her close friend recently passed away from a car accident as well. He concluded that all of that must've left her body to be an empty shell filled with nothing but depression, pain, and darkness.

Hilary's body laid unconscious on a medium size hospital bed with metal railings. As the doctor said, she was hooked to several machines. Her skin a deathly pale from blood loss. Her body weak from the strain of depression and thin from malnutrition. Under the pale eyelids, hid empty voids of dull red.

"I suppose whether you live or not depends on you." He sighed placing the papers back into the bin that hung from the wall and exited the room.

"Finally!" piped a voice from the window. "He left." The window was opened suddenly and a girl with white wings hopped into through the opening of the window, which was several stories high. She gracefully landed into the room.

She wore white capris and a white corset. On her feet were sandles that tied up to her ankles. Her blue green hair tied up in a ponytail by a white ribbon and around her neck was a white chocker with a silver cross hanging from it.

"Hilary...I'm sorry you had to suffer," the girl's green eyes looking down at Hilary's body sadly. The angel walked over sadly and took Hilary's hand in hers. "Can you even hear me now?" she asked tears starting to form around her eyes.

There was still no response.

"And you used to say I was the heavy sleeper," the angel smiled sadly. She couldn't help but remember the tragic incident that led up to all of this.

_(Flashback)_

_Hilary was sitting alone in the darkness of her home. Her home no longer had that homey feel that she longed for for so long. Nothing in her household has been touched really, except for the occasional trip to the kitchen for water. Other than that, her house felt as though it was stopped in time, everything left the same as when her parents died and when her best friend died. _

_She sat in her room, closing her diary forever. She unclasped the necklace that received as a gift from the person she loved and placed it into her drawer, to never be worn by her again. She took one last look at her room before she left her room behind and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She rumaged through the drawers to find what she was looking for: a sharp knife. She walked back into the living room and sat down on the carpet. She held her breath as she took the knife and cut her arms in numerous slashes._

_"Destroy everything," her voice said with no emotion, no life. "Destroy any hope left. Will they be happy when I suffer and die?"_

_She watched as the blood drip from the gashes.  
_

_"Yes," she admitted. "They will forget and finally be happy."_

_She felt everything go dizzy._

_"I'm so happy," she said, tears finally escaping her empty voids called eyes. "I'm finally dying...," Her body grew weak and collasped onto the white carpet, her blood being soaked into the carpet. _

_She laid there sprawled, her hand still gripping the knife, waiting to die. What she didn't know was that an angel was watching the whole time._

_The angel stood there shocked at the sight before her. "Hilary...no," she whispered as she ran towards her almost lifeless body. _

_Outside, an old ugly lady was staring inside to see Hilary's bleeding body and immediately calls the paramedics. They came in a matter of minutes and burst through the door to set sight on the horrible sight before them.  
_

_(End of Flashback)  
_

The angel pulled out one of her feathers and it turned into a dagger. "I'm sorry Hilary, but you are not meant to die yet. I can't restore your happiness, but I know who can."

The angel raised the dagger so that it was hovering right above Hilary's heart.

"I, Kizna Himura, will shatter the heart into its 7. The seven pieces that make the heart shall have complete freedom to roam the human lands. Now Dagger of Hope, Shatter The Heart!"

Kizna thrust the dagger into Hilary's heart, no blood spewing from the wound. Instead, a bright light shined through the room, and the image of Hilary's heart, full of cracks and about to turn to dust appeared. Then it split and 6 girls appeared before her.

"This is so totally weird," said a girl with black cargo pants, a black off the shoulder shirt, and a white tanktop underneath. Her hair was a chestnut brown and the same style as Hilary's just longer, and had some highlights threading through her hair.

"What are we doing here?" a stern voice asked. The owner of the voice pushed her semi-framed glasses up the bridge of her nose, and wore a collared white tank top with a black tie and a long black skirt. She also had chestnut brown hair, except hers was in the half-up and half-down style.

"Will Hiwary be okay?" asked a little girl, who had tears ready to escape her sad eyes. She was wearing a pink sundress that flowed down to her knees. Her brown hair was put up into two pigtails.

"AWESOME! We're Finally Out!!! And I Totally Need To Get Laid!," exclaimed a girl with long brown hair that went down to her waist. She wore short jean shorts and a white lacy corset.

"Ummmmm e-excuse me, but what is happening?" asked a shy voice. The shy girl had a pair of dark jeans and wore a light blue long sleeve shirt that flared out around her hands. Her hair was slightly long and a few strands were over her eyes. Her hands were together close to her face.

"Does us being out in the open have anything to do with helping her?" asked a girl with long hair, but her hair was tied at the bottom. She wore a white skirt that turned to blue at the bottom, that went to her ankles, and a white spaghetti strap top.

Kizna bent down to pat the youngest on the head. "Yes. The reason all of you are out, is to help Hilary. Wait...there are 6 of you. Where is Happiness?" she asked looking around the room, to make sure she did not miss anyone.

Then the youngest all of a sudden started crying and the others heads were bent down, while the one with the glasses looked away. The one with the white skirt came up and sighed. "She is...no where to be found. After the guys said those words, we never saw her again. And Love is gone as well, and in her place is Lust."

"Hell, I'm glad Love is Gone!" yelled Lust, wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. "It was all mushy mushy. And besides, she was going to die anyway, so let her die in peace!"

"How Can You Say That! She Is Important to Hilary Just Like Happiness!" exclaimed the one that looked like a rebel.

"Enough!" yelled Kizna, and the arguing ceased. "The reason why all of you are out is so that we may find out as to why her friends did what they did. And to persuade them to come and see Hilary. Perhaps their presence may wake her up. Remember, if Hilary dies, you and you are not in her heart, you may live your own independent lives. But remember, one emotion cannot live without the others. And she only has a month to live so good luck you guys."

"Screw Saving Hilary!" said Lust. "We're finally free, and now you're telling us to help save her so she can suffer again? I think not! I'm going to live the lust-filled life that she couldn't."

"Whatever you guys do is up to you. It is your choice whether you wish to save Hilary or not. Just don't let what you want get in the way of what is right," Kizna said simply. Then she reached to her wings and pulled out 6 feathers and handed one to each girl. "Take the feather and go to your destination. Your soul will lead you to your destination. I wish you luck."

Each one nodded, while Lust just scoffed. Then each feather emitted a bright light and in a flash, they were gone. Thus leaving Kizna and Hilary's body alone.

"Please...save Hilary," she prayed softly. "That is all I ask."

"Your efforts are futile Kizna," said a smug voice from the shadows. "She wishes to die, so why keep her away from her desire."

"I am her best friend," Kizna said staring sadly at Hilary. "It is my duty to protect her. You must at least understand that Izumi."

Then a boy of about 18 appeared from the shadows. He wore black pants, black dress shoes, long-sleeved yellow shirt, black vest, black tie, and a black hat. His almost cold gold eyes looking at her playfully, and his blond hair moving slightly with each step. (AN: I'm just using Izumi's character from Full Moon wo Sagashite, cuz I think he totally fits here. I don't own him of course)

"I must say, you are going through a great deal over her," he chuckled as he walked over to the unconscious girl brush a few stray strands away from Hilary's face. "If I were you, I would have immediately taken her soul, and she would be in my jurisdiction: Shinigami. But when your month of trial is over, I'll take over."

"I will not let that happen!" Kizna shouted glaring at him. "You still aren't over her after she rejected you huh?"

"Have fun trying to save what is completely out of your reach," he said smugly then disappeared into the shadows.

**(( End of Chappie 1))**

Me: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Yeah I understand that it's still a little confusing but it'll be more informative later on, promise! And sorry for any grammer mistakes or misspelled words. It would mean so much to me if you guys reviewed and give me your opinions about it, and what needs to be improved. Stay tuned for the next chappie!

**_Au Revoir Mes Amis!_**


	3. Rebellious Haru

**It Takes 7 to Make a Heart**

Me: Wow! I can't believe that people actually like this story. But, I'm glad. Because I just wanted to get this depressed feeling out of my system. Want to thank all of my reviewers very much, because it means so much to me, that you voice your opinions about this story. I just hope I can keep writing some decent chapters. Well that's all I have to say really. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You'll finally get to read what each part of the heart does outside the heart! Enjoy the chappie and remember to review if you can!

**(( Chapter 2: Rebellious Haru ))**

Rei Kon let out a loud yawn as he walked around the city of Hong Kong. He was sent by his friends to go out and get some new beyblade parts. It's been about a month and a half since he came back to China. He just had to leave that depressing atmosphere back in Japan. He managed to move on about what happened, but he still couldn't help but have some moments where he needed to be alone and cry some leftover tears. But at least, he was moving on.

He walked down the sidewalk to the nearby bey shop. He smiled as he saw little kids battling in the park. But then he heard some yells and groans with his acute hearing. It was coming from a nearby alley. He carefully treaded to the opening of the alley to see a group of guys crowded around a girl, with highlighted chestnut brown hair.

She wore black cargo pants, a black off the shoulder shirt, a white tank top underneath, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. Her hair was down to her mid back, and strands of dark red highlights were seen weaving through her chestnut brown locks.What he noticed distinctly was her sharp green eyes and the shimmer of a dogtag that hung around her neck.

"You think you can just waltz in on our turf you slut?" asked one of the guys in the circle, supposedly the leader, from the authority in his voice.. Then a few of the guys rushed in to attack her. Rei instantly felt the adrenaline kick in to go help her, but stopped when he heard her laugh.

"If you're going to beat up a girl," she smirked. "Then Do It Right!" Then she moved out of the way, so that one of the guys would run into the alley wall. She jumped back a bit to evade several more attacks. Then she swung her arm to her left to punch a surprise attack in the nose, causing him to groan.

"Get Her!" ordered the leader. Then the rest of the group went in for the kill, but the girl just had to smirk again.

"This is so pointless," she said in an amused tone. She crouched down to avoid any contact from their punches then threw a punch at the guy in front of her and immediately started punching him like no tomorrow until he was on the ground. Then one of the guys had a pipe and held it in his hands as he put it in front of the girl and pulled it pack to try and cut off her air supply. But she was stronger. She pushed the pipe back slightly, then pushed the pipe up, out of the guy's grip. Then she caught and started to beat him up with it.

Then the other guys tried to get at her as well, but she just beat them up as badly as she did the first few who attempted to get at her. Then there was only one left, the leader.

Rei just watched in shock at the fight that just took place before his eyes. It took only one girl to defeat a gang of boys.

The leader just glared at her with eyes wanting to kill. But the girl glared back at him with the same intensity.

"It'll take more than a few punches to finish me you know," the guy said smugly as he circled around her. Then he went in for the kill by charging at her, but she dodged it. But he regained his posture quickly and swung his leg to try and kick her in the side. But she caught it and punched him in the side, leaving him clutching his side in pain. This gave the girl an opening to finish him off, but she merely grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You better not cross paths with me again you got that?" she growled at him. "This is just a warning. Never mess with a girl, because you'll be surprised." Then she let him go and started to walk out of the alleyway. But as soon as the guy's feet touched the ground, he bounced towards the girl and grabbed her shoulder. As a reaction, she grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground.

She simply smirked down at him and gently put her foot on his shoulder. "Told ya. By the way...do you know a guy by the name of Rei Kon?" she asked, looking down at him grinning widely.

"I'm Rei," Rei finally said as he stepped into the alley. He just couldn't believe the strength that this girl had. At the sound of his voice, the girl looked up to see the neko-jin. She smirked when she saw him. Then she whipped out her cell phone and called the local hospital to come and send 5 ambulances (each one holding 2 people) for the bodies that lay sprawled in the alleyway.

She nudged the guy under her foot. He opened his eyes to see a smirking girl. "Hey, I called some ambulances for you guys, so just chill kay?" she said as she took her foot off of his shoulder and started to walk out of the alley. "Later."

When she emerged from the mouth of the alleyway, Rei could finally get a good look at her. He noticed that she was dressed much like a gangster herself and her chestnut brown with dark red highlights was tousled by the passing trucks and bikers. But something about her reminded him of someone that he just couldn't remember. "Hey are you okay?" he asked her concernedly.

She just waved her hand at him and told him not to worry. "I'm used to it," she said simply. "Hey do you know where we can go for lunch? I'm starving." Then she started to walk along the sidewalk with Rei next to her.

"Ummm I know this might be weird to you," started Rei as he kept walking with her. "But how do you know me? And who are you?" Even though she seemed familiar, he was sure that he's never even seen her before.

The girl looked up at him with a blank stare and then started laughing out loud. "So Sorry About That!" she said through her laughter. When her laughter subsided, she regained her casual composure. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm so used to people knowing who I am back home you see." She extended her out to him. "My name is Haruka, but everyone calls me Haru. Pleased to meet you. And I know you cuz' a friend of mine told me about you. And I thought I might check to see if you were really the person you were to her."

Rei smirked and took her hand and shook it. "I see. Well there isn't much to me you see." He let out a laugh.

"You'll be surprised that there may be more to you than you think," she grinned as she stopped infront of a fast food restaurant. Then her stomach all of a sudden started to rumble and she started to blush. "Sorry. I haven't eaten since I got here." She pulled out her wallet and dragged Rei inside. "Did you eat yet Rei?"

"Uhhhh no. How about my treat?" he asked as they waited in line to order. When he accidentally bumped into her, he could feel how thin she really was. It was as if she rarely ate or didn't eat at all. Then when it was their turn to order she said she was going to have some fries while he was getting a whole combo of a burger, fries, and a soda. Then he paid for their order and went to sit down.

"So what brings you to China?" Rei asked taking a bit of his hamburger.

"Oh, well a friend of mine told me you and your friends are really good at fighting," said Haru as she threw a fry into her mouth. "I've been looking for someone who's on the same level with me when it comes to fighting."

Rei just smirked. "Well I tell you, I'm not all that great, until you see for yourself." He took another few bites of his burger and took a sip of his soda. He looked over to her food and couldn't help but feel a little worried. "You sure you don't want some more food?" he asked concernedly.

Haru giggled a bit. "Well I've shoulda seen this coming," she smirked at him. "My friend told me you were the caring figure. Don't worry about it. With the way I'm living, food is the last thing on my mind. Trust me."

His eyebrows slanted a bit to show his concern for her. "But still you should eat..." She just waved his concern off and insisted that she was fine. After several minutes of eating and conversing, they left the restaurant went to the local beyshop.

"Hmmmm beyblades...," she said simply.

"Yeah," said Rei, as he picked out the needed parts. "Beyblading's still pretty popular. Do you beyblade?"

"Nah, I'd rather watch than battle," she shrugged. Rei purchased the needed parts and they left the shop. They hopped onto a bus that drove them all the way out into the mountains, to Rei's village. The drive wasn't too long, due to not much traffic but the view of the glorious mountain was magnificant. The mountains would be from a dark bark brown and would be covered in a luscious green from the shrubbery and trees up there. The outline of the mountains looked like something from an ancient painting.

"Wow...this place sure is pretty...," said Haru as she was staring out the window.

"It may not be much, but it's my home," he said as he was looking out the window. The bus came to a stop and Rei led the way out of the bus and down the path to his village.

"Hey Haru?" he asked her as he turned his head to her.

"Yeah?" she replied back to him with a smirk as her hands were crossed and placed on the back of her neck.

"Are you staying anywhere?" he asked curiously. When he first saw her, he sort of noticed that she wasn't really going anywhere and didn't seem like the type to rent a hotel room of some sort.

"Nope," she said simply. "I've slept on the streets before. Not much of a big deal anymore. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you want, you can stay with us. Until you leave of course," he offered kindly.

"That's nice of ya, but I don't want to impose," she grinned widely at him.

"Don't worry about it kay?" he said giving him a smile that showed his fangs a bit.

"If you say so..." she said as she averted her gaze back to the magnificent mountain. Then she started charging towards the village. "Race Ya Rei!" She laughed as she dashed down the dirt path. Rei just stood there as he watched her run the path before them. When he finally realized her challenge he immediately started picking up pace.

"Hey! You Cheated!" he laughed loudly as he began to catch up with her. They both raced each other back to Rei's village leaving a trail of smoke behind. They managed to get to the village in 5 minutes rather than 20. They were both out of breath at the entrance of the village, where an impatient Mariah was waiting.

"There You Are Rei!" shouted Mariah. "What took you so long?" She bent down so she was down to eye level with her panting boyfriend. Then she noticed the the newcomer panting beside him. "Who's this?"

"I'm Haru!" exclaimed Haru as she stood straight and offered a hand to her. Mariah smiled back at the new girl and clasped her hand.

"I'm Mariah," she giggled. "Pleased to meet you. I didn't know we were expecting a guest." She eyed Rei closely.

"Oh no, Rei and I just met today. And he offered me to stay in your village, cuz' I don't have a place to stay really," she grinned sheepishly.

"Oh I See! Well feel free to stay here for as long as you want," smiled Mariah as she hugged Haru, but she wiggled out of her bear-hug.

"Sorry, not much of a hug person," apologized Haru. But then she had a grin on her face that extended from ear to ear. "I gotta say you guys picked a really nice spot to build a village. The area is pretty, the air is clean, and no worries pretty much."

"Well, it has its ups and downs but we love this village very much," giggled Mariah. "C'mon! You can stay at my house!" Then she pulled Haru towards her house. When Haru entered it, she instantly saw a very organized home. She noted the kitchen and the connected living room. She saw two other bedrooms and assumed that one were for her parents and the other was for herself.

"My type of place," grinned Haru. "I was never much of person who liked a lot of space in a house. You got a nice place here Mariah."

"Thanks!," cheered Mariah. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in my room. While you're staying here, I'll be staying at Rei's."

"It seems that someone has a crush," smirked Haru.

Mariah turned as bright as a tomato. "S-s-s-s-o what?" she stuttered. "I'm sure you have a crush on someone!"

"Actually...," shrugged Haru. "Not really into all that mushy mushy business. I'm a fighter and always will be. I'm going to explore be back around dinner." That was all she said as she went out through the door and walked down the dirt path.

After about an hour of walking she found herself infront of a large waterfall. She was stunned by it's sheer beauty and it's pure blue water. "Hard to believe something as beautiful as this was out here," she smiled softly. Then she rumaged through her pocket and found what she was looking for: her pack cigarettes and lighter.

Just when she was about to pop one in her mouth she was stopped by a loud voice.

"Hey! What Are You Doing?!" shouted a loud voice. Haru turned her head, with the cigarette still in her mouth, to the owner of the voice. She saw a guy with black hair, gold eyes. He was wearing dark blue pants and a yellow shirt that showed off his muscular torso.

"Just about to take a smoke," shrugged Haru. "Got a problem?"

"Yeah I got a problem!" snarled the new guy. "This area is in its most natural beauty. And I don't think it would appreciate it if it was corrupted by cigarette smoke!"

"Sorry, my bad," apologized Haru. "Just show me the way to the most desert and barren place here."

"Haru?" called Rei, from behind Lee. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Mariah."

"Oh I was just exploring," grinned Haru. "I best be on my way before I cause any trouble." She put her cigs and lighter back into her pocket and walked passed them off deeper into the mountains.

"You know that girl?" asked Lee. "She was just about to smoke in front of the waterfall!"

"I picked her up earlier today," Rei said looking at the waterfall. "She was beating up some punks and told me that she didn't really have a place to stay so I brought her back here. But something about her bothers me..."

(With Haru)

Haru leaned against a dead tree at the bottom of remote mountain smoking a cigarette, the smoke from it mixing with the clear air of the mountains. She had an emotionless expression on her face and she was in deep thought.

"...it hurts," she said to herself quietly. "I understand why you didn't want to stay here anymore. Their kindess does hurt..."

She wasn't alone though when she let the words slip out of her mouth. A pure white bird was on the branch above her head. The little white puff flew down and landed itself on Haru's shoulder. Then all of sudden, red lines started appearing all over her body, as though the little bird on her shoulder caused all of her cuts to reveal themselves. But it wasn't that, it was just the real Haru that nobody could see.

"I don't want to stay here in their kindness anymore," she said softly, taking another puff of her cigarette, feeling the ashes fall to the ground. "I don't belong here. I need to fight. I don't need anything else."

(With Rei and the others)

Rei was meditating quietly near the waterfall, taking in the quiet sounds of the water flowing from the top. He then started hearing footsteps and opened his eyes to see Haru walking back with her hands in her pockets. She looked a bit dirtied up, as if she just fell in a pile of dirt.

"Hey Haru," greeted Rei, standing up from his spot walking over.

"Hey," replied Haru. "Didn't know you were into all that zen stuff."

"I sorta have to you know," chuckled Rei. "That's the best way for me to get my game on. Where have you been?"

"Just taking a smoke is all," she shrugged.

"You do realize smoking's bad for you right?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me," reassured Haru. "It's just my way to get away from reality a bit. You can't do much of that on the streets especially if you're the type of person I am."

"I see...," said Rei. "Wait...the streets? You mean...you're a gangster?"

"More like a Japanese Yankee," smirked Haru. "Just like in those mangas."

"No wonder you were punching those guys up...," Rei said staring at her. He couldn't believe that a girl with a petite figure such as hers could fight so well. "Hey how old are you?"

She just shrugged at his question. "I dunno...16? 17? I really don't know. Don't celebrate it anymore. Hey we should get back and eat dinner at Mariah's or something." Then she turned around and started heading towards the village.

Rei couldn't help but be curious about his new friend. Why was she the person that she was? And he knew that she was familiar but he didn't know where...like he burned her away from his mind, but there were still traces of her left in his mind. But perhaps that was just his imagination; he was glad he found a new friend and hoped that they would stay friends for as long as they can. He turned towards the direction of the village and walked his way back as well.

There up in a tree was that white bird looking on as they walked back to the village.

**((End of Chappie))**

OMG! Finally end of it! I'm so sorry for the delay I've been sooooo busy lately that I can't really work on this. And I finally found time to work on it. so I did. The next few chapters are going to be happening simultaneously but different places so I hope I don't confuse you guys. If you guys have any opinions about this story speak out because I want to please my readers as much as possible Thanks for reading and remember to review!

**Au Revoir Mes Amis**


	4. Innocent Hiromi

_Hi everyone! This is DarkWolf88...posting this for Kimkizna!  
Kim-chan would like to sincerely apologize for not being here at the moment. If you read the note below you will know that she is very busy with school and other things. She probably won't be able to update for a while after this either...so...don't let me catch you badgering her with demands!_

**It Takes 7 to Make a Heart**

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry it's been sooooo long since I've updated. But it's school now and the homework just keeps piling on xD. But whatever, I really hope you guys like this chapter as well as the other ones. Just to let you know, chapters 2 - 7 will probably occur in the time period but in different parts of the world. So if you get confused, just tell me and I will reply back to you as fast as I can in my very very busy schedule called school and marching band and AP's. I really hope you guys enjoy the chappie! Remember to R&R plz._

**(( Chapter 3: Innocent Hiromi ))**

Max Tate sat on a wooden bench in a park near his mother's laboratory, where the PPB All Stars trained as well. The sun was shining bright as ever in the clear blue sky. He was eating a popsicle which he had purchased from a nearby ice cream vendor. After a certain "incident" in Japan, he decided to leave and live with his mother and train there as well. It's been about a month and a half since he's left and it feels like that whole incident didn't happen at all! Now he was all smiles and laughes once again.

He smiled as he saw nearby children play in the sand pit and play set. This was a great day to relax. He looked over to see a little girl playing by herself in the sand box; making small sand castles. She was wearing a pink sundress and her hair was tied up into two pigtails. He didn't really think much, except the fact that she looked so alone. With a glance, he searched the area, assuming her parents or guardians were around; however, he didn't see anyone with any ressemblence to her.

His eyes darted back to her, and he noticed that she was smiling despite the fact that she was alone there. A grin made its way up to his face as he stood up and walked over to the vacant sand box except for the little girl.

When he stood next to her, she didn't notice his presence as she pressed the slightly damp sand into the pail with the toy shovel. Then she flipped the pail over onto the sand and tapped it making sure that all the sand packed inside would fall in perfect place. She pulled the pail up slowly to reveal a perfect sand castle.

"That's a really nice sand castle," he said smiling down at the little girl.

The girl gasped softly and turned her head to look up at him. She blinked a bit until she asked him "Are you Max?"

He was a bit shocked to learn that a girl as young as her knew about him, perhaps from beyblading. But with a grin, he patted her head. "Yeah I am," he said simply.

The little girl's face suddenly perked up into a huge smile. "It's really nice to meet you Max-onii-chan!" She energetically took his hand in her small ones and shook it with as much strength as she could muster.

Max couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's enthusiasm. "It's a pleasure to meet you too...," he lingered, not knowing the little girl's name.

"My name is Hiromi," she giggled. "But you can call me Hiromi-chan" She smiled brightly up at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Hiromi-chan," he laughed alone with her. Then he stopped and looked at her curiously. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents went to go somewhere really really far away and haven't come back since," Hiromi said absent-mindedly, making another sand castle.

Max's eyes softened sadly.

'Could she be alone in this world?' he wondered sadly.

"Do you have anyone else in your family that can look after you?" he asked curiously.

"My big sister...she disappeared a while ago...but I know she'll come back looking for me," she piped up happily at him.

Max was surprised; even though she was going through a seemingly difficult time, she was in the best of spirits. He knew in his heart that she obviously needed someone to be with. Worried that she would be alone and vulnerable to all the possible dangers in the world as well. Without even thinking he blurted out, "Would you like to stay with me and my mother Hiromi-chan?"

She stared up at him with the cutest face, blinking. "Are you sure it's okay Max-onii-chan?" she asked cutely, probably undeliberately as well.

"It'll be okay Hiromi-chan," he smiled patting her head, like an older brother. "Do you want anything right now?"

"I'll be okay," she said still making perfect sand castles.

"How about some ice cream...?" he asked urging her to ask for anything. She was afterall a kid, and what kid didn't want any sweets as a young child?

"What's i sseem?" she asked curiously. Max couldhelp but stare in shock at the little girl. Someone who hasn't had ice cream before?! The thought of it seemed nearly impossible until today.

"You've never had ice cream before?" he asked in complete shock. Her reply was a simple shake of the head. He though for a moment and smiled at her and picked her up and set her outside of the sandbox, dusting her off of any leftover sand. She looked up at him blinking as she followed his hands as he dusted her dress off. Then Max himself stepped out of the sandbox, that was far too big for him, and stood next to little Hiromi, taking her hand. "Let's go get you some shall we?" he smiled sweetly down at her. She smiled back up at him and followed him, hanging onto his hand.

Max and Hiromi walked through the park and found another ice cream vendor. Hiromi immediately ran up to the cart with all the colorful pictures decorating it. Max smiled as he pulled out his green wallet with a turtle shell on it. Then he bent down and patted her head. "You go ahead and pick anyone you want, and I'll get it for you okay?" he grinned. He thought the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger, but he wasn't surprised when he saw it did. She carefully formulated her decision and went with a simple drumstick. He nodded to the vendor and the man pulled out the wrapper and handed it to the little girl while Max happily paid the man. Then Max bent down and took her hand and walked away from the vendor; both waving goodbye to him.

Hiromi tried opening the wrapper but it seemed like her little hands weren't strong enough yet. "Max-onii-chan, can you please open this for me?" she asked innocently.

"Of course," he said happily. He took the wrapper that was raised up to him by her little hands and opened it with a simple pull of the wrapper and pulled out the cone and handed it to her. "Enjoy Hiromi-chan."

Hiromi giggled happily and took the cone for him and tried to figure out how to eat it. "Max-onii-chan. How do you eat it?" she asked confused at the cone with a chocolate coated scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. He laughed and gently cracked a piece of the chocolate and offered it to her, like an older brother. "Say Ahhhhh," he smiled at her.

She opened her mouth and was shocked to taste a yummy sweet taste on her tongue, as it melted all over in her mouth.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed happily. Then she started munching on the chocolate layer on top of the ice cream and soon enough, found herself licking the white sweet coldness of the drumstick.

Max smiled down at her as he took her hand and lead them to a bench and sat down together, Hiromi still going at her drumstick. They sat there enjoying the time they were sharing. Then after a few minutes, Max looked over to his left and saw her face and hands literally covered the ice cream goodness. She was trying to lick off the ice cream that dripped down her hands, while one hand was holding the leftover cone. Vanilla ice cream formed a white gooey ring around her mouth, along with bits of chocolate here and there.

"Max-onii-chan," called Hiromi. Then she raised her hands up at Max to see. "I sticky."

Max couldn't help but laugh at the little girl. "Yes you are. Let's go get you cleaned up then shall we?" he chuckled as he scooped her up in his arms and walked across the street into a local cafe. Hiromi was careful not to get her stickyness on Max at all as he walked across the street. As soon as they entered the cafe, Max went straight for the bathroom, but he couldn't help but feel stares boring into his back from nearby ladies that were residing in the cafe. He stepped into the bathroom and locked the door, so no one would disturb them.

Then Max turned on the faucet and grabbed a paper towel and dampened it and bent down and began wiping off the mess off Hiromi's face and hands. Once he was done he turned off the faucet and scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. He still couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, feeling the stares of the many women within the café bore into his back full of curiosity.

"Now we should get back to the BBA," suggested Max as he called a taxi over to them.

"BBA?" Hiromi asked innocently as Max buckled the seatbelt around her in the taxi.

"That's where my mom works," chuckled Max. "You'll love her." He patted her head softly as he stared out the window. Hiromi kept her eyes out the window, watching the urban scenary pass her ever so quickly. It didn't take long for them to reach the large building called the BBA. The guards greeted Max with a kind gesture but couldn't but stare at the little girl in his arms as she waved to them as he walked past them.

Max greeted every single face in the hallway, and every single one of them had the same face as the guards: confused as to how he came across a little girl. He finally arrived at his mother's office/lab and knocked to here a soft woman voice say "Come in".

With a gentle push and help from little Hiromi, they pushed the doors open slightly to allow themselves in. Hiromi gasped softly at all the sights, sounds, and smells that she could experience in this new environment. Every single thing was either grey, white, clear or silver. The walls a sterile white, reminding her of a hospital; the machines grey and silver from the metals they were made up; clear cylinders stood proudly in parts of the labs; what appeared to be long white shirts were all white too; the lights shining down on the whole room white and bright as ever, as though the light was trying to be like the sun. She could hear some conversations that she couldn't understand; the beeps and calculations on various screens and from several machines; soft spinning sounds from inside the cylinders from what appeared to be pretty spinning tops. The whole environment smelled clean, like soap clean like in the kitchen or the hospital or...like the lab her parents worked in.

"Max!" called a soft voice from infront of them. Max and Hiromi turned their heads to see Max's mother, Judy, walking towards them. Hiromi noted how Max and this lady looked so alike. Her soft short blond hair was the same color as Max's, they had the same bright blue eyes, and the same happy smile.

"Oh? Who is this sweetheart?" she asked curiously eyeing Hiromi curiously. Hiromi simply stared back at her with the same curious gaze. Max couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Mom this is Hiromi. I found her at the park and she said that she didn't have any place to stay," he said simply and she handed her to Judy. Judy happily took the little girl into her arms. "Is it alright if she stays with us?" His question full of hope.

"Well I don't see why not," she said smiling. "And she's so cute too!" She squealed in delight nuzzling Hiromi's head with her cheek.

"What's your name sweetie?" Judy asked sweetly. "My name is Judy."

"Hiromi, but everyone calls me Hiromi-chan," Hiromi said shyly. "May I call you Judy-okaa-san?"

"Ohhh you may certainly can Hiromi-chan," cooed Judy as she rubbed her cheek against Hiromi's. "You're just so cute!"

"Yay! Judy-okaa-san!" she exclaimed happily, just to make sure it was alright for her to call Judy by her little nickname.

"Oh this is just like when you were little Max," smiled Judy as she put Hiromi down onto the shiny tiles.

Max grinned happily. "Yeah so is it alright for her to stay with us?"

"Of course! But remember that I won't be able to watch her as much as I did when you were younger. So you're responsible for her young man," she said in an authoritive voice.

"Of course I will!" beamed Max. Then he looked around to see all the scientists running around to try and figure something out. "What's the rush mom?"

"Oh well, we've discovered a new type of alloy that is very very compatible with beyblades and can enhance every aspect of it...theorectically. But in order to do so, we must combine it with the common mixture for the common beyblade, but it's really complicated. So you see..." She led Max to a nearby table with all the paper work and calculations written about. "The equation to mix the metal is far too complicated. We have yet figured it out and we're trying to do it on the computers right now."

"Mom you lost me when you started talking about equations," he said his mind in a jumble.

Whilst the two were conversing, Hiromi walked around the room, making sure not to be in anyone's way. Then she found a machine that was just short enough for her to get her hands on the cool surface.Her fingers felt many buttons which all had pictures of letters, numbers, and other pretty symbols. She looked up at the clear wall that the machine was connected to and saw all the pretty numbers and colors on the wall. She wanted to make pretty numbers and colors too! So her little reached forward and started pressing the buttons in a random order and saw more numbers and colors showing up on the wall.

'This is just like with mommy and daddy!' she thought in her head. She kept punching the buttons, little clicking noises adding to the already noisy atmosphere of the room.

On the other side of the room, a scientist noticed a long sheet full of calculations that were correct and worked perfectly for the new alloy. He immediately took the paper to where Judy and Max were talking.

"Doctor! The Equation's Been Solved!" shouted the scientist as he strode over to where Judy was.

"What? How?"Judy asked incredulously. She took the paper and looked over the calculations and saw that they were in perfect order. "My god...good work! Who did this?"

"Ummmmmm I'm sorry but I don't know who but I know which computer it came from," explained the scientist as he led them to the computer who was apparently having the most work done.

"Where is Hiromi-chan?" wondered Max as he finally realized that the little girl has wondered off.

Judy went over to the computer to see a little girl with brown hair punching away at the keyboard that her little hands could reach.

"Hiromi-chan! What Are You Doing?" Judy asked in shock that the little girl was still typing away.

Hiromi instantly flinched at her tone; she was worried that she had gotten Judy mad.

"I...I just wanted...to make pretty colors and numbers...," she said shyly. She instinctly started backing up and somehow backed up into Max's legs. A million thoughts ran through her head as she turned around and hid behind Max's pant legs.

Judy had her eyes glued to the monitor. All the numbers fit into the proper places of the equation, the numbers made sense, and they were ready to create the new mixture right now. 'How could a little girl do all this,' she thought with disbelief running with her train of thought. She turned her head to look down at the little girl, who was shaking with fear behind her son's legs. Max kept trying to whisper words of reassurance, but the little girl didn't believe any of his kind words. Judy thought perhaps her words frightened Hiromi; afterall, children only knew so little emotions. She walked up to the little girl and kneeled down to the little girl's eye level.

"Hiromi-chan? I'm sorry if I yelled at you and made you upset," she smiled softly. "Forgive me?"

Hiromi poked her head to the side of Max's legs. She looked up at Judy shyly still scared if she was still upset at her. "You're not mad?"her voice shaking softly.

"No, actually I'm surprised," Judy let out a soft chuckle as her arms reached out to pick Hiromi up. "You just saved us a lot of time. How did you know what keys to press to come up with all these numbers?"

"I just wanted to make more pretty colors and sounds!" exclaimed Hiromi.

"Well I'm glad you did then," she smiled reassuringly. "But promise not to touch these machines okay? They're very expensive and it would be bad if we did something bad to them okay?" Hiromi nodded excitedly and was put back down. As soon as her feet met the ground, she ran up to Max and hugged his leg tightly.

"Hiromi-chan Do Good!" she cheered happily, looking up at him with bright eyes. Max laughed loudly as he bent down to pat her head affectionately.

"Yes you did," he beamed down at her.

"Max? How about you introduce Hiromi to the others?" suggested Judy. "We need to get back to work here and I have a feeling Hiromi-chan will get pretty bored if she's here."

"Great Idea Mom!" cheered Max as he untangled his surrogate little sister from his leg and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders and walked out of the lab. The little girl's laughter echoing through the lab with Max's on laughter.

"Where are we going Max-onii-chan?" Hiromi asked curiously as she hung onto Max's head and placed her hands and chin on the top of his hair.

Max looked up at her, by tilting his head back a bit so that she could see his soft gaze looking at her. "We're going to meet my other friends," he grinned softly. "They're really nice. You'll love them a lot."

"More Onii-chans and Onee-sans?!" she piped cheerfully. Max chuckled and nodded up at her. "Yay!!!!!" she squealed, but not too loud so Max didn't get a headache. Max simply smiled and kept walking down the hallway until he opened somedoors and into the training room where the other All Starz were: Michael at the batting cages, Eddie at the basketball court, Emily at the racquet courts, Steven doing some pushups and Rick just relaxing with his stereo booming.

Hiromi's gaze wondered to each part of the training room to see each of the other All Starz. She was amazed at how good they were at sports except the one next to a big box with big circles too. She hung on to Max's head a little tightly: she was worried that Max's friends wouldn't like her.

Max felt her little hands tug at his hair and smiled gently. "Don't worry I'll protect you if something bad happens okay?" he said as he walked over to Rick. He felt her chin nodd in his blond hair.

"Hey Rick!" greeted Max as he walked up infront of the large teen. Rick looked up from his meditation and saw Max and a little girl on his shoulders. He leaned over and turned off the stereo so that they could both hear each other easier.

"Hey Max. How's it going?" he said with a smirk. "Who's the kid?" He asked pointing at little Hiromi, who squeaked and hid her face into Max's hair. Max laughed softly as he pulled Hiromi off his shoulders and placed her on the ground in between him and Rick.

"This is Hiromi," Max introduced as he gave her a gently push forward towards Rick. "Don't be shy," he whispered into her ear. Hiromi nodded and walked up to Rick while the larger teen looked down at the little girl.

"My name is Hiromi, but you can call me Hiromi-chan," she said shyly, looking down at her shoes.

"Hmmmm," murmured Rick as he bent down to meet eye to eye with her. Then he extended his hand and poked her in the head, just enough for her to tilt backwards slightly. "You shouldn't be so shy you know. You'll never make enough friends if you're like that," he chuckled loudly ruffling her hair. My name is Rick and nice to meet ya!" Hiromi blinked confusedly until a big smile formed on her face.

"RICK-ONII-CHAN!" she squealed loudly as she ran up to him and hugged Rick's leg tightly. As her squeals echoed through the training room, the others stopped to avert their gazes towards Rick and Max. They picked up their equipment and started to walk over to the two teens and the source of the noise.

"Whoa There!" Rick exclaimed as he stood up and jokingly start to shake off the little girl on his leg. At the same time Hiromi's laughter kept going and made Max laugh too.

"Alright now what's all the commotion going on?" Michael asked as he threw a baseball into his gloved hand.

"Hey I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids Rick," teased Eddie, who was lightly punched in the shoulder by the one being teased.

"We didn't expect you to be back so soon Max," stated Emily.

"Hehe...well I ran into a little something while I was out," chuckled Max. Then Max felt little hands wrapped themselves around the back of his pant leg.

"Hey...it's a kid," Steve pointed out. Hiromi buried her face into the Max's pant even more, hiding the embarrassment.

"Yeah," chuckled Max as he turned around and picked Hiromi up and held her in his arms. "This is that little something. This is Hiromi-chan."

"H-hello," Hiromi said softly, a soft blush forming on her cheeks.

"Awwwwwww she's so cute!!!!!" squealed Emily as she took the little girl from Max's arms and nuzzled her cheek against Hiromi's. Hiromi left out soft giggles from the affectionate contact.

"Why'd you bring her back here?" asked Michael.

"She didn't have anywhere else to go so next best thing was here," explained Max. As he walked over and took back Hiromi into his arms. "Hiromi-chan. These are my friends. That's Steven, Eddie, Michael, Emily, and of course Rick."

All of them said polite "Hello"s and "Hey"s to the little girl. Hiromi lifted her hand and waved to them. Then she pointed her finger at them to make sure she had their names right. "Steven-onii-chan, Eddie-onii-chan, Michael-onii-chan, Emily-onee-chan, and Rick-onii-chan."

"At least she's a cute twerp," chuckled Michael as he took off his glove and patted her head.

"Hey maybe we should teach her some sports!" suggested Eddie.

"Oh Yeah!" agreed Steven. "I can totally see the shock on those little football players getting whooped by a little cheerleader at football." Whilst Eddie and Steven were conversing, Michael and Rick took Hiromi to show her around the room.

"Hmmmmm judging by her use of words, she must be Japanese at the very least," concluded Emily.

"Umm I sorta figured that out by myself," Max said with a sweatdrop. "But question is why is she here by herself."

"I'll run a search for any other family members related to her," Emily said using her intellect. "But for now, let's give her a fun time while she's here kay?"

"That sounds like a good idea, " agreed Max. Then he heard loud squeals from the center of the room and saw Michael lifting Hiromi up and spinning her around. "Well at least she'll be in good company here."

"You can sure say that again," giggled Emily as she walked over to join in on the fun. Soon Eddie and Steven joined in too. Max chuckled to himself as he watched his friends taking care of one little girl. This was exactly what he needed from what happened a month ago. He soon walked over to join in all the fun and was greeted by the little girl grabbing a hold of his leg again.

(Later)

"Man I never knew how hard it was to take care of a kid...," whined Rick, who was collapsed on a couch in the lounge room.

"Yeah seriously," Eddie said as he walked back with two cups of Starbucks and handed one to Rick, and was given a thanks back.

Steven was drinking a bottle of water as he rested his feet on a foot rest. "I wonder if we were all this hyper as kids," he said absentmindedly.

"I don't even wanna imagine Max...," Rick said with half-moon eyes. The other two groaned in agreement.

Meanwhile Michael and Max were looking after Hiromi while Emily went to the cafeteria to get some food for everyone.

"I didn't know you were so good with kids dude," Max said, catching the baseball player's attention. They were playing with the Wii and Hiromi was bowling with the remote at Wii Sports.

"Oh Yeah," Michael said in realization. "I have my own little sis back home. I remember taking care of her a lot so I'm used to little kids _and_ their hyperness." They both heard the sound of pins crashing, realizing that Hiromi made a strike. Then it was Michael's turn to have a go at bowling.

"Max-onii-chan! I made a strike!" she cheered happily. She was rewarded with a pat on the head from Max.

"Good Job Hiromi-chan!" he beamed at her. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She nodded enthusiastically and turned around to watch Michael. Emily walked in with a cart full of food for dinner for everyone.

"Dinner Guys!" shouted Emily. Soon she could hear a stomping and Eddie and Steven ran up and took their plates and sat down in their chairs. Rick came up and took his plate and muttered a thanks to her. Michael paused the game and picked up Hiromi and walked over to the cart with Max. Max took their plates and sat down at coffee table and sat down on the soft rug. Emily took hers and sat down as well

Rick took the remote and changed the channel so that they could watch something besides a paused game screen. He continued to switch the channels until he heard Hiromi yell stop.

"You wanna watch this channel?" he asked confused and then looked up to see a boy's worst nightmare: My Little Pony.

"Oh I haven't watched this in forever!" exclaimed Emily as she ate her salad.

"Blech! No Way!" Michael said in disgust as he took the remote and switched the channel to a baseball game. "Alright! Red Sox vs Yankees"

"No More Baseball!" Eddie took the remote and switched it to a basketball game. "Now that's more like it."

"What's wrong with you guys!" exclaimed Steve as he took the remote. Then he switched it to a football game. "Nothing can beat football!"

"Guys you're being really immature!" exclaimed Emily. "My Little Pony beats all sports"

"Hey guys," Max said with a sweatdrop. "Let's set a good example for Hiromi-chan..." His words fell on deaf ears as his teammates continued to argue. While the arguments were flying, Hiromi got a hold of the remote and started to change the channel until she saw one of her favorite shows.

"Mythbusters!!!!!" Hiromi cried happily. She sat down and watched the show while spooning macoroni and cheese into her mouth. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the screen and the little girl.

"I didn't know you like Mythbusters Hiromi," Emily said incredulously as she sat down beside Hiromi. The little girl nodded happily at the orange-haired girl and then turned her head back to the screen.

Whilst the others watched one of their favorite shows, Max couldn't help but smile at his temporary adoptive sister. He still wondered why she was here, but he couldn't help but smile everytime she was with him.

'This is exactly what I need to get away from _that_ all the way back in Japan,' Max thought peacefully.

(Later)

Hiromi stood behind the clear glass window and stared up at the moon. Max had brought her to his house in New York and had the bottom bunk of Max's bunk bed. (AN: he seems like the guy to have a bunk bed xD ) Max went to sleep a while ago after reading her some of his old story books.

"It's so pretty here," she murmured softly. "I wonder if you liked the moon too..." Then the little girl looked up and saw something white float down from the sky and land on the window sill. Hiromi smiled happily and quietly opened the window to allow the bird to perch on the window sill.

"I didn't know you would be coming here tonight, miss birdie,"greeted Hiromi as the bird cooed softly at her. "Max-onii-chan is very very nice as well as the others and Judy-okaa-san. I understand why Hilary feels happy and sad when she's around them. It's not easy being betrayed by your family."

The bird cooed sadly and nuzzled its head against Hiromi's hand. As soon as Hiromi's hand grazed the white feathers, bruises that couldn't be seen by anyone appeared and were seen in the white moonlight through the window.

"They don't have to see...they just need to know right, miss birdie?" Hiromi asked sadly, stroking the bird's head. The cockatoo could only look up at the little girl and hop back onto the window sill and flew away.

"Hiromi?" Max called with a yawn. "You're still awake?" Hiromi turned around to see a very tired Max in his green pjs walk up to her. He put a hand on her head to look outside the window.

"Was this window open before?" he asked as he shut it with a click and picked up Hiromi. Who replied with a yawn and rested her head against his chest. "Well someone's sleepy" he chuckled softly. He walked over and tucked her into the bottom bunk and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Sweet dreams."

Max walked over to the window to look up at the window. He was glad he met Hiromi, this was what he needed to forget _that incident_. He was wondering if everyone else was experiencing something that will help erase that horrible time from their memories.

**(( End of chappie))**


End file.
